


Faith

by jenna_thorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Protective Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Rhi as a trick-or-treat treat</p></blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhi Shaw (Gryphonrhi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



The little buffering swirly symbol stopped swirling and the video flickered on the tablet in Natasha’s hand, the subtle hesitation common to cheap security cameras and very expensive surreptitious recorders. Clint leaned over it, setting his chin over her arm and leaning against her back. The timestamp flickered in the upper corner, a recording from fifteen years ago, history captured, a time of brick-sized cell phones captured and brought to their attention by an Artificial Intelligence. Clint snorted. Natasha elbowed him and he settled again to watch the tablet.

“And we return to the subject of Johnson’s new team,” said the woman at the head of the table.

The man in the striped tie folded his hands before him. “They have an impressive objective ratio.”

“Because numbers tell the story,” the woman in the corner sneered.

“Which is why we have specialties. I have my analysis, what’s the soft sciences data… ah, my apologies, not data, but rather _input_.”

She narrowed her eyes, but didn’t pursue the semantic argument. “Fury is a product of both nature and nurture. He has many of his father’s best qualities, yes, as well as his worst. He can be managed.”

The tall man at the table sneered in classic Gallic derision. “So long as he doesn’t realize he’s managed.”

She spread one hand in a casual dismissal and continued, “His partner, however, concerns me.”

“His shadow?” There was another dismissive snort from the other side of the table. “He’ll go where Fury leads. He is nothing.”

“And so long as we lead Fury, that’s to our benefit.” She pressed her lips together for a moment. “You’ve worked with agents … no, you’ve worked with soldiers, both within the greater structure of an established militia, and not.” She waited for his nod. “Fury is, by nature or more likely training, a pragmatist. He will work for the greater good, but disregard societal mores and legislation as necessary to do so. What needs to be done, needs to be done and he will do it.” She spread her hands on the table. “But Coulson believes in the greater good. And if for that reason alone, he is not nothing.” 

“Should we separate them?”

“No!” the man in the striped tie leaned forward. “Doing so would reduce their efficiency.”

Someone off camera said, “Doing so would isolate them both. Keeping the unit intact benefits the WSA.”

“Not to mention SHIELD, world safety both general and specific, and everyone in this room.” 

Nat touched the triangle on the screen and the playback paused. “Was that Pierce?”

Clint shrugged. “Maybe. Off screen, so no body language; I got nothing. You gonna send it to Coulson?”

She re-started the video, but it cut off almost immediately, mid pompous sentence. “I’m considering.”

“Is there anything on there we didn’t already know? I get that you like intel, but … it’s history. It’s stuff we all know.” 

She gave him the look he hated, the I-know-more-than-you-do look. “History is relevant information.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever, be that way. Give me your glass.”

She did and he took both to the kitchen. Behind him, she said, “and maybe I’m sending it to the Bus,” which didn’t make any sense, because the bus was Coulson, but anything else was drowned out by the clatter of the ice dispenser.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rhi as a trick-or-treat treat


End file.
